


the closer i get to you

by whysterias



Series: misty [1]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias
Summary: in which Daisuke and Satoshi share an uncomfortably intimate(?) conversation while on cleaning duty in a sunset-colored classroom.
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi & Niwa Daisuke
Series: misty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623676
Kudos: 9





	the closer i get to you

“Niwa."

Daisuke looks up from the floor to see Satoshi staring at him. Steely, cold eyes hidden behind the reflective glare on his glasses meet his, and he blushes at the focused attention before looking back down at the floor and resting his chin on the broom in his hands. He feels his ears heat up.

“What’s up, Hiwatari-kun?”

“Why did you like Harada-imouto?”

The question lingers uncomfortably. Daisuke’s eyes flit around on the floor, focusing on a speck of lint by the desk in the corner of his vision, the dirt packed between the wooden panels on the floor, as if these menial details could provide him answers to the questions bouncing around in his mind.

Is this a new form of psychological torment to weaken him? Or has Satoshi taken his words to heart and decided to open up to Daisuke? Not that he isn’t opposed to this, but for Satoshi to ask about something of this nature was…

Well, frankly speaking, Daisuke is equal parts not ready, extremely excited, and fearful for where this conversation would lead them.

“Niwa? Is something wrong?”

Daisuke peeks at Satoshi, expecting a smirk or some sort of amused expression. Instead, he sees that familiar expression of seriousness, the same one that Satoshi started this conversation with, and Daisuke realizes that this isn’t a joke. He gulps.

“No, but…um…why are you asking?”

“I was just curious. If I’ve overstepped a boundary, I’m—”

“No! Don’t apologize! It just…caught me off guard. That’s all.”

Daisuke props the broom against the wall before hoisting himself up to sit on a desk. He swings his legs casually before leaning back on his hands.

“Well, I thought she was cute. She has a bubbly personality, and that smile of hers always made me feel warm.” Daisuke chuckles. “Honestly, I just really loved it when she paid attention to me.”

“Then how did you end up falling for Harada-ane instead?”

The questions hits Daisuke, and he shoots a worried glance at Satoshi. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. At some point, I stopped daydreaming about Risa and started daydreaming about Riku, and I just knew.” The vagueness of Daisuke’s answer pains himself, and he mentally apologizes to Satoshi for it.

“Why?”

“I don’t have specific reasons as to why I like Riku; I just do.”

Hearing himself admit it makes Daisuke’s cheeks warm up. He turns to face Satoshi again, seeing if he can glean anything from his expression.

Nothing.

“So, Hiwatari-kun, really, why are you asking me this?”

Silence.

“Do you like someone?”

“ _No._ ”

The firmness in Satoshi’s voice shocks Daisuke. Fear flits in Satoshi’s eyes. The composed demeanor that Satoshi held starts to crumble. Daisuke nearly launches himself off his perch to comfort Satoshi, but this strange, uncomfortable, painful sight paralyzes him.

“I _don’t_ like them. I _can’t_ like them.”

“Hiwatari-kun…”

“They’re always on my mind. I can’t stop thinking about them. And the sight of them crying? It _hurts_.”

Unable to watch any longer, Daisuke walks over to Satoshi and starts to rub his back. It doesn’t seem to be helping, but Daisuke’s hesitant to pull him into a hug: any more physical comfort might exacerbate the situation.

“Well, it seems like you care an awful lot about this person, but I don’t know if you like them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to spend every waking second of everyday with them?” Satoshi shakes his head. “Do you want to hold their hand?” He shakes his head again. “Do you want to kiss—”

“Absolutely not.”

Daisuke laughs before patting his friend on the back.

“Then you don’t like them, so I wouldn’t worry about that too much.”

Surprisingly, Satoshi doesn’t seem too pleased with that answer. He just purses his lips.

“Even though I’m glad to hear that I don’t like them, I’m not comfortable with you telling me that I care about them a lot.”

“Then how would you describe how you feel about them?”

“…I feel sorry for them.”

The words hang heavy in the air. Daisuke doesn’t quite know what to say, how to diffuse this situation, but he just cups Satoshi’s shoulder.

“But…somehow, despite pitying them, I think it’s beautiful that you’ve come to care about them a lot. I’m sure it’s terrifying, but I think it’s something to be celebrated instead of shunned. Don’t you think?”

The classroom is silent save for the muted sounds of the evening bustle outside. A small smile eventually breaks on Satoshi’s face, and Daisuke takes the queue to give his friend some space.

“…perhaps, in due time, I’ll come to accept it. But, for now, I am only able to toil over processing it.”

Daisuke returns the smile. “And that’s good enough.”

A smirk appears on Satoshi’s face.

Oh no.

“I thought you’d be curious enough to ask who I’m talking about.”

“Well, it did come to my mind, but I don’t think it’d be fair to ask who it was.” Daisuke pauses. “…don’t tell me it’s me.”

“Would I be so conniving to ambiguously talk about someone to their face?”

“Yes, actually.”

Satoshi shakes his head, but he looks amused. Even if Daisuke had to lose face, he’d rather have Satoshi enjoying himself than in pain.

“Well, it’s not you.”

“Then…who is it?”

“Secret.”

Daisuke groans. “Come on, Hiwatari-kun! You can’t leave me hanging after a conversation like that!”

But Satoshi just laughs before turning his back onto Daisuke and cleans the boards. Daisuke marches over to grab the broom and sweep the floors with a reignited vigor. And when he finishes, he looks out the window to see Risa heading home with Ritsuko. 

If Satoshi wasn’t talking about him, then who was on his mind?


End file.
